A Case Of The Crazies (BBC Sherlock fanfic)
by Wholocked10
Summary: When a FBI agent's life is in danger she is forced to move to London. Agent, Gwen Brown had always had a love for mystery. But when she meets the famous Sherlock Holmes and John Watson her world is turned upside down. Will her meeting with the detectives end up in another mystery solved or will she and John meet a untimely death.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock **

* * *

**Chapter 1:** A new set of friends

My names Gwendolyn (I prefer Gwen) Marianna Adleson, I had just been hired to be Mycroft Holmes' new secretary yesterday. In fact I had to fly ten hours just to get here from California. This was a big job for me and I was already close to running late, the last thing I wanted to do was make a bad impression on my boss. I pulled into the secret office of Mycroft, and briskly went in. I was wearing a ruffly blouse tucked into a tight black pencil skirt, my heels clicked against the floor as I quickly walked into the office building. A strand of my gingery orange hair fell in front of my face, obscuring my view for a second before I brushed it out of my face. A girl in the office handed me a huge stack of papers.  
"These are for " she said to me.  
"Thanks " I said with a smile. Nervously I walked into Mycroft's office, remembering that I was about five minutes late on meeting him.  
"Good morning Sir" I said nervously.  
"Morning Gwen, you're five minutes late" he said crossing his arms and turning his chair to face me .  
I set down the stack of paper I was handed earlier on his desk.  
"I know sorry sir I didn't mean to be" I stammered.  
"Of course you didn't mean to" he said sarcastically with a cold expression on his face. I never was a big fan of Mycroft, ever since the first day we had met he rubbed me the wrong way.  
"Anything else I can help you with sir?" I asked, biting back the bitter remarks I so badly wanted to say. He sat there looking at his phone for what felt was forever before finally speaking up.  
"Can you bring me some tea, three cups to be exact"  
"Why three? Are you expecting someone?" I asked curiously. A pained expression appeared on his face, but soon was replaced by a fake smile.  
"Just my little brother and his charming pet." he said.  
"I'll be back with your drinks as soon a I can" I said being secretly excited to meet the famous duo of Watson and Sherlock. I told one of the new interns to get some tea for the three of them. I waited for about two minutes before the intern brought me three cups of tea.  
"Thanks" I said adding a touch of red lipstick on my lips before walking into the office.  
Sherlock and Doctor John Watson were already there sitting on the couch.  
"Well look who decided to show up" Mycroft sneered at me.  
Sherlock's eyes seemed to be staring right into my soul, I set down Mycroft's cup of tea on his desk.  
"Sorry sir" I said with a fake smile on my face. I set down John's and Sherlock's tea in the little table in front of the couch.  
"Thank you miss. I didn't get your name, I'm John Watson nice to meet you" John said extending his hand to me.  
I shook his hand,  
"I'm Gwen. Its a pleasure to meet you , I love your blog I it really is very amusing" I said with a laugh as I shook his hand.  
"Are you new to London?" Sherlock's deep, handsome voice said suddenly. My gaze drifted over to him.  
"Yeah, how did you guess?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.  
A smile twitched at the corner of his pale lips, as I waited for one of his world famous deductions.  
"The wrinkles on your pencil skirt, obviously from being packed in a suitcase for more then a hour, about ten hours and ten minutes to be exact. Your blouse has no wrinkles on it meaning you ironed it or just bought i-"  
"Sherlock stop showing off" John said cutting him off before taking a sip of his tea.  
"Well you are as good as they say, I'll be leaving you boys to talk" I said as I started walking out the door.  
"Gwen stay in here" Mycroft said.  
I walked back into the room and sat down on a red chair, crossing my left leg over my right. I looked over to John who immediately turned his gaze away from me.  
"Watson you and Sherlock will take Gwen back with you to your apartment. She will be staying with you" he said  
"Um excuse me?!" I said, utterly shocked by what Mycroft had just said.  
"She needs protection and you two are the best to keep her safe" Mycroft said.  
"We'll thats fine with me what about you Sherlock?"John said eagerly.  
Sherlocks silvery eyes looked over at me then to Mycroft.  
"Sure" he said giving his brother a cold look. "John go with Gwen to get her things".  
John stood up and smiled at me.  
"Well lead the way" he said. I smiled and walked out towards my car.  
"Most of my stuff is in here, since I didn't want to be late for my first day of work" I said with a chuckle.  
"We're you successful in being on time?" He asked me.  
"No, and I was five minutes late, Mycroft wasn't happy" I said unlocking the car.  
John laughed.  
"Mycroft is a strange man for sure. Sherlock isn't a bit like him, I do warn you sometimes he does the weirdest things"  
"Well I'm sure I can handle it, can you drive us to your apartment?" I asked a bit shyly, stepping into the passenger seat. He smiled and nodded as he slipped into the drivers side. We drove through the rainy streets of London towards their apartment.  
John helped me with my luggage as we walked into the flat.  
"Nice place you have here" I said softly.  
John smiled, then replied. "Do you want me to show you around the flat?"  
"Sure if you don't mind" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock**

* * *

**Chapter Two:** When Sherlock is bored bad things happen

It had been about a week since I moved in with the two detectives, I still couldn't believe Mycroft made me do this but there was a reason he had me move in with them. The boys were nice..well mostly nice, Sherlock wasn't as nice as John was but I somewhat got along with him. John and I had become pretty good friends, we often would talk about his army life and my agent life. I felt like he was one of the few people I could trust here in my new "home".  
"John are there any new cases? I'm bored" Sherlock groaned flopping on the couch.  
John looked at me from across the table and smiled at me, taking a sip of his tea before answering Sherlock.  
"For the fifth time this morning. No, Sherlock" he said, typing something for his blog on his laptop.  
Sherlock groaned and stared at the ceiling, I felt a smile appear on my lips.  
"If you're so bored watch something on the television" I chuckled.  
John smiled at my comment, his blue eyes light up with laughter.  
"Don't get him hooked on bad telly you think he's annoying when he's deducting live people,wait till you hear him deduct people on the Telly " he said quietly so only I could hear him.I couldn't help but giggle at what he said. Apparently my laughter had gotten Sherlock's attention, because now he was staring at me. Mrs Hudson walked in the apartment with some groceries in her hand. I looked back over at Sherlock and his eyes looked back at the ceiling as he folded his hands in that "praying" pose he does when he is thinking.  
"Good morning boys and Gwen" she said in her cheery tone. She placed a bottle of milk in the fridge.  
"Morning " John and I said in unison. Sherlock sighed loudly.  
"Sherlock's board again isn't he?" she said looking at Sherlock laying on the couch with a smile.  
"Gwen why did you move here to London?" Sherlocks deep voice suddenly said.  
I was caught by surprise at his question, and sort of stared at my cup of coffee.  
"Well..." Sherlock said in a demanding tone.  
"I-I had to leave America and your brother was gracious enough to assist me"  
I said softly looking over at him, feeling my heart pounding in my chest.  
"I knew it! You are a FBI agent who's life is in danger, I could tell by your posture and the way you carried yourself when I first met you ...and how you paled when I mentioned the word FBI " Sherlock said with a smug smirk on his face .  
John looked at me understanding that this was a touchy subject to talk about.  
"Sherlock, stop being so insensitive" John said seeming aggravated. I set my coffee down and went and grabbed my coat.  
"I'm going out" I said sharply before slamming the door shut behind me.  
"Sherlock look what you did" I heard 's muffled voice say through the door.  
I pulled my coat around my neck and walked down the sidewalk towards one of the stores. The nerve of him that stupid deducting detective, there was a reason I had to escape to London. The cold autumn air whisked around my face, it send a shiver down my spine. What made me so angry about this whole ordeal? Was it something about Sherlock that interested me? Did I actually have feelings for him. I sighed mentally beating myself up for asking all of those questions, could it be possible I didn't want to believe I already had developed feelings for Sherlock? I was lost in my own thoughts and didn't see see the man that I suddenly ran into.  
"Oh my! I'm so sorry" I said looking up at the man. He had dark black hair that was neatly slicked back and dark brown (almost black) eyes that seemed to stare right into my soul. There was something about his eyes I recognized, a look I've seen in the mirror before many of my missions, that cold, unfeeling, emotionless look. I looked at him closely and recognized him from one of our lists back in the FBI, this was the notorious Jim Moriarty.  
He was supposed to be dead, I could feel fear making my heart quiver in my chest.  
"Its quite alright, Say do I know you?" he asked narrowing his eyes and looking at me.  
"N-no I don't think so" I stammered nervously. A small but wicked smile appeared on his face.  
"How was the flight from America?" He asked curiously. My eyes widened, as the feeling of being utterly terrified came upon me.  
"H-h-how did you know that?" I said shakily. He simply smirked at me.  
"I know a lot about you, perhaps more then the average stranger should know. You know be careful of Sherlock, he's dangerous to be around. Lots of people end up hurt cause of him" he said so kindly it made me sick to my stomach.  
"Really? I wouldn't of guessed that. What all do you know about me?" I asked .  
"Pretty much everything I need to know about you Gwendolyn the secret agent of the FBI" he said pulling out his phone. I felt myself start to shake, not only from the cold but from fear as well.  
"You must be freezing. Its been nice seeing you Gwen, I'll talk to you later " he said  
walking away from me. H-he Recognized me, This was bad... this could be dangerous to me living was all Sherlocks fault if he didn't make me angry and leave the house i wouldn't be in this whole situation. I shakily pulled out my phone I was so tempted to call John but I knew better. I looked around to see If anyone was around that was a threat, then quickly walked back to the flat. I opened the door and the last words I heard before I blacked out were.  
"Dear God! Gwen are you ok?" John's voice said as my vision began to blur.


End file.
